


First Kiss

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spearscest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was hot in her daddy's car, hot and sticky, hard rain pelting the roof, windows clouded over even though she couldn't breathe. Her momma was inside still, arguing with her daddy, but Bryan was here, holding her close when the thunder boomed and the windows rattled and the car glowed lightning blue. Bryan smelled like grass and dirt and baseball, shhh, shhh, shhh, just his lips sliding over hers, chapstick sweet. Hot and soft and her pulse raced, the taste of her brother on her tongue, her first kiss, skin sticking to the slick backseat of her daddy's car.  
 


End file.
